kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Space Ironman Ultimate Form XVII
The is a large satellite weapon known as the . The Kyodain make it their goal to complete the XVII and use its laser cannon to wipe out humanity. XVII acts as a special ally to Kamen Rider Fourze and the rest of the Kamen Rider Club. Personality After gaining Professor Blink's consciousness, XVII became a sentient machine determined to prevent the Kyodain from exacting their plans against humanity. He is able to make friends with Gentaro Kisaragi and helped power the Fusion Switch. Abilities XVII is a large satellite that had gained the conscious of Professor Blink after the professor uploaded his consciousness into its mainframe. With this new consciousness, XVII managed to seal off the Kyodain's powers. XVII can communicate with humans through a globular computer terminal known as . XVII is able to change from its satellite form to a large humanoid robot with a large "17" over his chest in . He has a giant laser cannon that can level an entire country. In addition, XVII has small robotic drones called the which are part of its defense system to guard the inside from intruders. History After the Kyodain went rogue and attacked Professor Blink, the professor uploaded his consciousness to the satellite's computers. XVII sealed off the powers of the robotic siblings. But the Kyodain tricked the Kamen Rider Club into disabling the computer and retaking their forms. XVII spoke to Gentaro and explained who he was. When the Kyodain proceeded to use XVII's laser cannon to attack Earth until Gentaro as Fourze Cosmic States warped the laser back, disabling the cannon. XVII thanked Gentaro but was then attacked by the Kyodain. After their destruction, XVII re-assumes his satellite form and travels into space. XVII reappears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum, bringing Nadeshiko to space. Behind the scenes Portrayal XVII is voiced by , who previously portrayed /Wolzard (Fire) in . Notes *The XVII is an homage to , which was also created by Shotaro Ishinomori. **It's ability Brain is named after the main villain of the show. *The Gunbase are a homage to the support robot character Gonbesu from . *It should be noted that in the film, his name is pronounced "X-V-2" as opposed to 17, referring to the number in its Roman Numeral format (XVII). **The One Seven Formation is a reference to how the original 's name was pronounced as "One-Seven" *XVII's housing of Professor Blink's consciousness is not unlike Keitaro Jin's transference of his consciousness to the Jin Station in Kamen Rider X. *Its number motif, 17, was regarded by Italians as an unlucky number due to its Roman Numeral format, XVII can be rearranged into "VIXI", which means, "I have lived/my life is over". **This may as well a tribute to Brain, whom was once a human named Professor Blink until he died and has his consciousness becoming Brain. Appearances * Kamen Rider Fourze **''Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!'' ** Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Locations Category:Allies Category:Fourze Characters Category:Mecha Category:Shotaro Ishinomori Category:Homage Characters